Crying in the Rain
by Feeh Neaccc
Summary: Sentimentos de Ichigo e Rukia, baseados do capitulo 423 do manga em diante. Contem possiveis spoillers. Songfic IchiRuki.  pessima com Summarys mas leiam, Onegai


**Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence, e sim a Tite Kubo-sensei.  
>A musica Crying in the Rain é do grupo A-ha.<strong>

_**Yo minna-san! Me deu um surto IchiRuki no meio da madrugada, ve se pode? Não consegui dormir enquanto nao postasse.  
>Enfim, minha primeira songfic, peço desculpas se não tiver ficado bom. A musica eu adoro, é minha preferida, se nunca ouviu, da uma procurada que vale a pena.<br>E acho que tem tudo a ver com este lindo casal.**_

**Crying in the Rain**

**Ichigo's POV**

Deitado em minha cama, eu me lembro daquele dia...

**Flashback on**

– Isso é um adeus, Ichigo... – ela disse.  
>– É o que parece...<br>– Hein? Que cara triste é essa? Mesmo que você não possa me ver, eu ainda vou poder. – ela fala. Essa baixinha, até nessas horas, ela encontra um jeito de implicar comigo...  
>– Que? Isso não me deixa nem um pouco feliz. E eu não tava fazendo nenhuma cara triste. – respondo a altura.<br>Então, repentinamente, o que resta de meu poder se esvai... E a imagem de Rukia começa a se desfazer na minha frente. Minha angustia é palpável, não quero que ela se vá... Mas tudo que consigo dizer nessa hora é:  
>– Diga a todos... Que sou grato a eles.<br>– Sim – ela me diz, encarando o chão. Respira fundo, levanta a cabeça e então tenho uma ultima visão daquele rosto e daqueles olhos que nunca poderei esquecer...  
>– Adeus, Rukia... – eu não vou chorar, eu serei forte. Afinal, de que adianta agora, se ela perceber como está o meu coração, só vai piorar para nós dois... – E Obrigado. – completo, olhando para o nada.<p>

**Flashback off**

**I'll never let you see **  
><em>Eu nunca deixarei você ver<em>  
><strong>The way my broken heart is hurting in me<strong>  
><em>O jeito que meu coração partido está me machucando<em>  
><strong>I've got my pride and I know how to hide<strong>  
><em>Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder<em>  
><strong>All my sorrow and pain<strong>  
><em>Toda a minha tristeza e sofrimento.<em>  
><strong>I'll do my crying in the rain<strong>  
><em>Eu chorarei na chuva...<em>

**Rukia's POV**

Deitada na cama, não consigo deixar de pensar naquele dia...

**Flashback on**

Ichigo…  
>Isto não está sendo nada fácil para mim...<br>Depois de tudo o que passamos e de tudo que enfrentamos, não pode haver nada pior do que o que estamos enfrentando agora: Dizer adeus...  
>Mas o que se há de fazer? O que podemos fazer? Eu apenas devo me conformar que o Baka que eu amo, sim, que amo, foi capaz de desistir de seus poderes Shinigamis por todos nós.<br>Levanto minha cabeça, e vejo que ele já não pode me ver. Como algo pode machucar tanto? "Obrigado", escuto ele dizer. Minha vontade é gritar "Idiota, eu que devo agradecer!". Mas já não adianta, ele não pode me ouvir.  
>Ichigo, não importa o que aconteça, por você e por mim... Eu não vou chorar.<p>

**Flashback off**

**If I wait for stormy skies**  
><em>Se eu esperar pelos céus tempestuosos,<em>  
><strong>You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes<strong>  
><em>Você não distinguirá a chuva das lágrimas nos meus olhos,<em>  
><strong>You'll never know that I still love you so<strong>  
><em>Você nunca saberá que eu ainda te amo tanto.<em>  
><strong>Only heartaches remain<strong>  
><em>Então, embora os desgostos permaneçam,<em>  
><strong>I'll do my crying in the rain<strong>  
><em>Eu chorarei na chuva...<em>

**Ichigo's POV**

Foi um sacrifício necessário para derrotar o Aizen, e, se pude proteger a todos que eu amo, eu estou feliz. Eu tenho que estar feliz.  
>A vida continuou, escola, família, amigos, e as responsabilidades de quando se começa a crescer apareceram e comecei a trabalhar. Tinha a vida normal que sempre desejei ter. E não havia mais ameaças. Todos estavam felizes. Eu tinha que estar feliz.<br>Rukia disse na despedida que ainda poderia me ver. É verdade. E eu não saberia quando ela estivesse por perto. Então, eu fiz uma promessa. Rukia, vou seguir em frente, mostrar que estou bem. E, não importa o que aconteça, por você e por mim... eu não vou chorar.

**Raindrops falling from heaven**  
><em>Gotas de chuva caindo do céu<em>  
><strong>Could never take away my misery<strong>  
><em>Nunca conseguiriam tirar meu sofrimento.<em>  
><strong>Since we're not together<strong>  
><em>Porém, já que não estamos juntos,<em>  
><strong>I pray for stormy weather<strong>  
><em>Eu rezo por tempo chuvoso<em>  
><strong>To hide these tears I hope you'll never see<strong>  
><em>Para esconder estas lágrimas que eu espero que você nunca veja.<em>

Então esse cara surge do nada e me diz que o seu objetivo é fazer com que eu recupere meus poderes de Shinigami. Isto é mesmo possível? Devo confiar nele? Mas o que me resta? Que mal fará me arriscar?  
>Começo meu treino, para despertar este tal fullbring. Chad me manda pensar em algo que me dê orgulho de ser Shinigami. Lembro-me de muitos que ajudei, mas não adianta. Meu fullbring não desperta. Desesperado, vejo minha ultima chance ir embora. E vejo Rukia retornando para a Soul Society, me deixando para sempre. E, diante do meu desespero ao ver tal imagem, meu fullbring finalmente desperta.<br>Rukia, eu... começo a encontrar uma esperança. Vou recuperar os meus poderes Shinigamis. Lutaremos lado a lado novamente. E, quando isto acontecer, finalmente, a chuva que voltou a cair, irá parar.

**Someday, when my crying is done **  
><em>Algum dia quando meu choro estiver acabado,<em>  
><strong>I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun<strong>  
><em>Eu vou exibir um sorriso e caminhar ao sol.<em>  
><strong>I may be a fool but 'till then<strong>  
><em>Eu talvez seja um tolo, mas até lá,<em>  
><strong>Darling, you'll never see me complain<strong>  
><em>querida, você nunca verá eu me queixar<em>  
><strong>I'll do my crying in the rain<strong>  
><em>Eu chorarei na chuva...<em>

**Rukia's POV**

Mais de um ano já passou… Você ainda se lembra de mim, Ichigo? Pois eu não te esqueci.  
>Para tentar acabar com a dor que tomava a minha alma, treinei cada vez mais, para ficar cada vez mais forte. Não tinhamos mais você para nos proteger. E eu ia garantir que nunca mais você tivesse que se sacrificar por nós. Nii-sama permitiu que Capitão Ukitake me promovesse. Sou sub-capitã da Equipe 13 agora. Isso certamente me alegrou, mas não ter você para dividir esta vitoria, deixou um vazio incomodo no meu coração.<p>

**Since we're not together**  
><em>Porém, já que não estamos juntos,<em>  
><strong>I pray for stormy weather<strong>  
><em>Eu rezo por tempo chuvoso<em>  
><strong>To hide these tears I hope you'll never see<strong>  
><em>Para esconder estas lágrimas que eu espero que você nunca veja.<em>

Urahara veio para a Soul Society na ultima semana. Agora, ele tem livre passagem para voltar para cá. Ele veio falar com o Comandante, mostrando seu ultimo invento. Uma espada que pode armazenar e transferir reatsu. O comandante Yamamoto ordenou que todos os capitães doassem reatsu para a espada, com o objetivo de restaurar o seu poder. Urahara veio me procurar para perguntar se eu gostaria de fazer as honras. Aceitei na hora. Ativarei a espada com a minha reatsu e transferirei o poder armazenado nela para você, transformando-o novamente em Shinigami. Como da primeira vez...  
>Ichigo, eu... começo a encontrar uma esperança. Vou restaurar os seus poderes Shinigamis. Lutaremos lado a lado novamente. E, quando isto acontecer, finalmente, a chuva que voltou a cair, irá parar.<p>

**Someday when my crying is done**  
><em>Algum dia quando meu choro estiver acabado,<em>  
><strong>I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun<strong>  
><em>Eu vou exibir um sorriso e caminhar ao sol.<em>  
><strong>I may be a fool but till then<strong>  
><em>Eu talvez seja um tolo, mas até lá,<em>  
><strong>Darling, you never see me complain<strong>  
><em>querida, você nunca verá eu me queixar<em>  
><strong>I'll do my crying in the rain ...<strong>  
><em>Eu chorarei na chuva...<em>

**Ichigo's POV.**

Emergindo de meus pensamentos, viro-me na cama e deparo com aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amo me observando, pensativos. Nossos olhares se cruzam, ela sorri, e eu puxo-a para um abraço, aconchegando sua cabeça em meu peito. Deposito um beijo em seus cabelos negros, e a ânsia da saudade volta a me consumir. Agora, tudo o que quero é esquecer novamente todos os problemas e fazê-la minha, pela segunda vez desde que nos encontramos. Enquanto tomo os lábios de Rukia entre os meus, nos entregamos novamente ao sentimento único que nos une.  
>Rukia mais uma vez sinto que, graças a você, a chuva... parou.<p>

Fim

_**Espero que gostem, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros de portugues e japones (Os em ingles sao culpa do hehehe)  
>AVISO: Sabia que quando os senhores me mandam reviews, eu ganho o dia?<br>Entao, me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Elogios a historia me animam a continuar a escrever, criticas me ajudam a melhorar.  
>Um grande beijo a todos...<strong>_


End file.
